The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wheel guiding links, such as, for example, transverse links, longitudinal links or tie bars are used in practically all wheel suspensions and axles of vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, and serve to movably attach or to limit the degrees of freedom of movement of a wheel with respect to a vehicle structure. They generally serve to transmit forces and where applicable also torsion and bending torques between wheel carriers of the vehicle and vehicle structure or an auxiliary frame which is connected to the vehicle structure. The forces are transmitted via the wheel guiding links, wherein, depending on the arrangement in the vehicle, a distinction can be made between transverse, longitudinal and oblique links. The respective links must in this instance accordingly be configured and suitable for the transmission of the high forces occurring during braking, acceleration and deflection operations. They are fitted in an articulated manner at the respective ends thereof, mostly via rubber/metal bearings, to the wheel carrier and/or the vehicle structure or auxiliary frame.
Transverse links in a single-wheel suspension are arranged on the vehicle substantially transversely relative to the travel direction. They guide the wheel carrier approximately in a vertical direction and transmit transverse forces between the wheel and vehicle structure. In order to transmit longitudinal forces, the transverse links may be constructed in a planar manner, for example, as triangular or trapezoidal links so that, when viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, they are connected in a wide arrangement to the vehicle structure or to the auxiliary frame which is connected to the vehicle structure and, when the wheels are not deflected, are also attached to the wheel carrier in a wide arrangement.
Generally, wheel guiding links are produced from a metal, in most cases as a forged component, die-cast component or shaped sheet metal component. In this instance, in addition to steel, light metal, for example, aluminum, is also used in order to also achieve the desired lightweight construction in modern motor vehicle construction in the region of the wheel suspension.
One possibility for further weight saving with a transverse link is set out, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,360. The transverse link has a framework-like structure which complies with lightweight construction and nonetheless meets the safety requirements placed on the transverse link, for example, with regard to strength, rigidity and flexibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,273 further discloses a transverse link in the form of a hybrid component which is formed from a shell member comprising high-strength steel and grid reinforcements which are connected thereto in the form of intersecting ribbings.
WO 2015/053940 A1 discloses a component which has an inner structure which is produced by a generative, layering production method. The component may, for example, be a connection piece of a telescope-like leg or a bolt bush. In the case of a bolt bush, the inner structure is inserted between an outer ring, which secures the outer wall of the bush and an inner ring which receives the bolt. Depending on the selected structure and thickness of the structure, a desired plastic or resilient deformability of the inner structure can be achieved.
Furthermore, DE 10 2013 219 250 A1 describes a structural element in the chassis of a motor vehicle, which has a reinforcement which is constructed by laser melting. Inter alia a wheel, a wheel carrier or a wheel-guiding link are set out as structural elements. The structural element is constructed with a lightweight material and is reinforced at least at a more highly loaded location by similar or high-strength or higher-strength material produced by laser melting, in particular by a Selective Laser Melting method (SLM) or a Laser Metal Deposition method (LMD). The material applied by laser melting may be applied or produced in the form of ribs or a net or in a planar manner with a thickness which varies over the surface. The structural element may, for example, be produced with an aluminum alloy initially in conventional manner (for example, by forging), but it can also be constructed in a first production step in a net-like manner in accordance with the SLM method and in a second production step be formed to form a closed surface structure or at least to form a surface structure.
Furthermore, U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2015/0190971 A1 discloses a method for topology optimization of grid structures for generative production methods.
WO 2015/040410 A2 further discloses a generative production method for a product in which support carriers for supporting at least a portion of the product are constructed integrally therewith. The support carriers intersect with each other and accordingly form a grid, wherein the grid is of irregular form.
WO 2013/163398 A1 further discloses a heat exchange pipe with a grid structure by which the improved heat exchange properties can be achieved by an increased heat exchange face. The grid structure is produced by a generative production method.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2014/0163445 A1 describes a generative production method for producing freeform structures. The fixed freeform structures have a grid structure which is formed from small individual cells in order to reduce the density of the freeform structure and the weight thereof.